The NHLBI Light Microscopy Core (LMC) has been in operation for fourteen years. The NHLBI-LMF consists of three people, Dr. Christian A. Combs (Director), Dr. Daniela A. Malide, and Dr. Xufeng Wu (Deputy Director) and twenty-one microscopes located in buildings 10 and 50 on the main NIH campus in Bethesda, MD. To date we have helped researchers publish more than 220 papers and assisted almost every NHLBI-DIR Center and Branch. Over the period of 2013 through July, 2014 we have helped to publish forty papers. Research conducted in the LMC has been on many disease states, basic cell biology, and on development and implementation of new imaging techniques. The general makeup of the NHLBI-LMF reflects the evolving light microscopy needs of NHLBI-DIR researchers and a commitment to provide a maximal level of assistance to the NHLBI mission. The mission of this facility is to provide state-of-the-art equipment, training, and image processing capabilities to assist NHLBI-DIR researchers in experiments involving light microscopy. Researchers that work in this facility can expect support from core personnel to whatever level suits their research. This can include advanced microscopy techniques like intra-vital two-photon microscopy and super-resolution microscopy to more ordinary wide-field imaging with a color camera. Our emphasis is on training users to conduct the experiments themselves, although we are available for collaboration and all manner of assistance (experimental planning, data analysis and image processing, etc.) where required. Over the fourteen years this facility has been in existence we have endeavored to provide a flexible and easy to use facility that meets researchers needs and allows them to conduct their experiments in an efficient manner even if they have had no prior microscopy experience. These goals are met in several ways. First, we have an array of microscopes that offer a wide-range of microscopy techniques. These microscopes and the microscopy techniques available have been chosen and developed in response to the specific needs of researchers in the institute. In addition to the microscopes, we provide a full suite of image processing programs in several image processing workstations. Where image-processing capabilities are lacking in these programs we develop our own image processing programs. In summary this facility operates with state of the art equipment and a dedicated team of imaging professionals to further the research mission of the NHLBI-DIR.